Some forms of both fully- and semi-automated order processing and fulfillment systems are known. They, and the components they comprise, may take many forms. As one example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,701,065, describes handling and storing of goods stored in containers stacked in freestanding rows. Another example is shown in EP 0767113 (Cimcorp™), where a mechanism for removing a plurality of stacked bins using a robotic load handler in the form of a rectangular tube which is lowered around bins and is able to grip a in at any level is described.
There is need, however, for improvements in the efficiency of such systems. For example, the efficient pre-packing, or staged packing, of containers containing multiple items of an order can lead to efficiencies in the subsequent handling of such orders, both within an order fulfillment system and during subsequent transportation and distribution. For example, it has been observed that controlling the order in which items are packed can have a significant effect on the number of items that can be packed into a shipping container such as a box, and on the distribution of weight between containers that make up multi-container orders. Efficiencies can be realized in the time required for handling of orders, as well as costs associated with operation of fully- and semi-automatic order processing systems. Costs can be minimized, for example, in the use of warehouse space, efficiency and wear and tear on different moving components, etc., by sorting items according to size prior to or during packing.
In view of such shortcomings it would be advantageous to provide, among other things, systems and methods for the improved picking and storage of items included in such orders.